


i think i'm dead--lucky me

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: No Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Could be Mileven if you squint, Depression, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Or a song maybe, just a poem, stranger things tag there as a precaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: A poem I wrote while I was depressed. Might be from Mike Wheeler's perspective if you tilt your head and squint.





	i think i'm dead--lucky me

I dream of clouds and endless sky

And of angels marching by

But the wake is grim and grey

And suffering follows break of day

I much prefer the dreams to this

I'd much prefer a state of bliss

But here I'm stuck in pits of dread

Oh darling, I think that I'm dead

Nobody gives a fuck for me

I think I'm dead--lucky me

My body's working just the same

But my mind is in its grave

I'm hiding in my quiet place

Away from dark and anger's grace

But the silence turns to sound

And the angels cast me down

I'm standing in a city square

There's people milling everywhere

But no one seems to notice me

I think I'm dead--lucky me

Nobody's ever seen me cry

I smile and say that I'm fine

My smile's held up by mere string

I don't tell anyone anything

Adults say that I'm acting up

"He used to be nice, so what the fuck?"

I'm still as nice, it's just been smeared

And buried under silent tears

I dream she stands above the sky

Looks down; and tells me not to cry

She reaches out and kisses me

I think I'm dead--lucky me

Would she do that in real life

Or would her words become my knife

Would cuts made from cold verbal

Replace cuts made from cold metal

Haunted by insecurities

I think I'm dead--lucky me

 


End file.
